Sebastian is jelly
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Sebastian gets jealous of what Elizabeth is doing to Ciel.. ;) He has to fix this problem. Rated M. Lemon! Reviews please :3


**Hi lovelys! **

* * *

Ciel woke up to the sound of Sebastian opening the curtains. "Good morning, bocchan."

Ciel turned over and pulled the covers over him. It had been 5 years since Sebastian had started the contract with Ciel and right about now Ciel was 17 years old. Ciel went back to sleep and Sebastian slowly shook him.

"Bocchan, you have 3 appointments today. You have to get up." Ciel turned over growling and sat up. "What time is it?" Sebastian looked at him.

"9:00 a.m. my lord." He stood up getting the masters clothes and slowly started to dress ciel. Buttoning his shirt and tying his tie, the same routine every morning. And every morning Sebastian wanted so badly to touch him. He had thoughts of the lord doing things to him, and to be honest not all of them were very pure thoughts. He had always wanted to touch Ciel's white smooth soft skin. He wanted to caress his abs and do bad things, but being his butler he couldn't. Not unless he ordered Sebastian to. Ciel was fixing to walk out his bedroom door when he heard a high pitched annoying voice.

"Lizzy." Ciel growled and muttered underneath his breath. She came running in and hugged Ciel. "Ciel! I missed you even though I just saw you yesterday!"

Ciel looked at her like _oh god kill me_. She looked at Sebastian, "Sebastian?"

"Yes?" Sebastian replied. "Do you think me and ciel could have some alone time while you make breakfast?"

He looked at her, knowing what she was going to do.

"Of course." Sebastian walked out of the room pissed.

Every now and then Elizabeth would come over and always ask if they could have some "alone time." And every time she said that he felt like stabbing a bitch.

He knew what they were doing. She would go in there and give ciel a handjob and do naughty things. He hated her. While he was in the kitchen making breakfast he was just thinking of how to kill her. Of course he wouldn't really do it but he just wanted to stab her.

When he was serving Ciel breakfast when Lizzy had left by then and he was glad she was gone. He sat a plate down on the table right in front of Ciel.

"Today's breakfast will be a scone and green tea." Ciel looked at his plate still blushing from what Lizzy had done. Sebastian saw his face and his heart started racing. He was pissed.

* * *

It was after dinner and after Ciel had taken his bath when it happened. Sebastian knocked on his door and walked in right when he saw the most delightful thing he had ever seen. Ciel was on his bed with his pants unbuttoned and he was masturbating, panting, and his face blushing.

Sebastian stared shocked. "Bocchan?" Ciel looked up, blushing like mad.

That was the last straw for Sebastian. He walked up to Ciel and pushed him down on the bed. He climbed over Ciel looking down at him.

"Sebastian?" He kissed Ciel feeling the inside of his mouth and playing with his tongue. Ciel pushed him off "Sebastian! What the hell?! Why did you do that?!"

Sebastian looked at him and grabbed Ciel's penis and started to pump him.

"Don't you like this bocchan?" he asked. Ciel gasped. Sebastian looked at him and smirked. Ciel's face was red and his cock was stiff and long.

"Sebas- tian." Ciel stuttered. Ciel was confused and didn't know what was happening. He looked at him.

"Stop." Sebastian leaned down on top of ciel while pumping and whispered "But you like this, don't you?"

It sent shivers down Ciel's spine. He whispered in Ciel's ear. "For tonight I am not your butler, I am your lover."

Ciel moaned as Sebastian started pumping harder up and down his cock.

Sebastian told him, "Ciel, I know what you and Lizzy do while you're in your room alone with her." Ciel was shocked.

"You need to tell me everything she did to you." Ciel stared at Sebastian "Why?"

"Because I love you and I need to know what she did to you." Ciel's heart was racing. The truth was is that he never loved Lizzy. He only liked the things she did to him. But he never truly loved her; what he did love was Sebastian. He was just too scared to admit it. Every time Lizzy gave him a handjob he would imagine Sebastian doing it. He always wanted Sebastian to hold him and have sex with him. He was just too scared to order him to do it. He was scared that Sebastian would not like him back.

Sebastian stared at him with his red glowing eyes.

"So what did she do my lord?" Ciel was trying really hard not to moan. He didn't want to look like a helpless little boy.

"She gav- gave me a h- hand job." Ciel was stuttering. Sebastian was furious. He wanted to strangle Elizabeth. He looked at Ciel.

"Do you love me?" Sebastian asked. Ciel whispered "Yes." They both started french kissing each other not stopping until they needed air. Sebastian started trailing his hands down Ciel's shirt, unbuttoning all the buttons. Ciel was panting and moaning as Sebastian took his shirt off.

Ciel started to take sebastian's shirt off looking very nervous. Sebastian looked down at Ciel and was shocked. Ciel stopped.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Ciel said.

"Of course."

Ciel began to kiss,lick, and bite his way down sebastian's neck. Sebastian moaned and reached his hands down into Ciel's pants. Slowly he pulled his pants off and his boxers. He saw that his erection was big and hard. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and started pumping again. Ciel at this point was ready to cum.

"Sebasti- an! I'm gonna c-" "Not yet my lord."

Sebastian let go of his cock and started to take off his own clothes. Once he was naked just like ciel he went down and started sucking on ciel's member. Ciel bucked into his mouth and started hyperventilating. Sebastian twirled his tongue all over the tip of the penis and was sucking his cock so hard it hit the back of his throat.

Sebastian put his head up looking at ciel who was out of breath. He went up and started to kiss ciel.

"Sebastian." "Yes my lord?" Said sebastian. "I think I love you." "Of course you do."

Sebastian put his penis down near ciel's entrance and looked at ciel one more time for permission to enter. Ciel nodded.

"Ow Sebastian! Please be more gentle." "Yes my lord." Sebastian slowly put it in more as ciel tensed up around sebastian's cock. Sebastian growled and moaned.

He slowly started moving and Ciel's vision got hazy as sebastian started to pump harder into him. He could feel sebastian's cock throbbing inside of him. His hand wrapped around ciel's cock and started moving his hand up and down his shaft.

"Oh my god sebastian!" Sebastian panting and moaning released his sperm into ciel and ciel came all over sebastian's stomach. Sebastian kissed ciel one more time before wrapping his arms around him and falling asleep. "Your'e mine." Sebastian whispered as he wandered off into a peaceful sleep with ciel.


End file.
